Rivales en el amor
by Natsume Pichu
Summary: Porque él entendía que estaba mal tener ese tipo de sentimientos pero así como era fácil saber que estaba mal, también era igual de difícil evitar ponerse celoso de la nueva novia de Morty. Rick x Morty [Rickorty] y Morty x Tu. Incesto, dramas y pendejadas por parte de Rick.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Ahí estabas tú, en la casa de tú novio Morty. Todo iba a la perfección, tus nuevos suegros eran amigables, tú cuñada era divertida y podías escuchar divertidas historias vergonzosas de tú pareja que hacían que este se sonrojara provocándote una inmensa ternura.

-Ma, por favor deja de avergonzarme. -Suplicaba Morty pero su madre sólo hacía caso omiso.

Tomaste su mano tratando de reconfortarlo y le regalaste una sonrisa de lado causando que el color carmesí de sus mejillas aumentara ligeramente.

-Ay, pero que pinche cursis.

Y esa era la voz de Rick Sánchez, el abuelo de Morty. Un hombre de unos 60 años de edad, cabello grisáceo el cual no cubría una parte de su cabeza, usaba una camisa de manga larga color azul, unos pantalones color cafés y una bata de laboratorio blanca. Era un poco extraño que no dejara de eructar y que cada vez que lo hiciera le saliera una especie de babar color verdosa de sus labios, no te molestaba para nada ese señor pues era un poco divertido y al fin y al cabo era familiar de Morty, y un anciano por lo cual debías de guardar respeto.

\- ¿Pero qué dices papá? ¡Si son adorables! -Beth, la madre y como así te había pedido que la llamaras, intentaba de convencer a su padre, el señor Sánchez de que ustedes no eran cursis.

-Pues para mí son unos estúpidos mocosos empalagosos y cursis. - ¿Era correcto dejar a un anciano de su…edad beber de esa manera? -Si quieren seguir con sus cursilerías mejor váyanse a un hotel.

Sip, todo sería perfecto de no ser porque el abuelo de Morty por alguna extraña razón intentaba arruinar los momentos románticos que tenías con tú novio y las intensas miradas de odio que te dirigía y que al parecer, nadie más que tu notabas.


	2. La noche de baileUna catástrofe evitada

Capítulo 1.- La noche del baile. Una catástrofe evitada.

Morty estaba llegando a la escuela, podía escuchar la fuerte música desde afuera, se sentía completamente nervioso pero era ahora o nunca. Él sólo quería una cita y su desesperación era tanta que ya no le importaba usar algún invento raro y posiblemente peligroso de su abuelo para conseguir lo que quería. Una vez se hayo en el gimnasio buscó a Jessica, tardo unos pocos minutos en encontrarla pero lo logró y cuando la miró un solo pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: _"Es hermosa"_.

No desperdicio más tiempo observándola y con determinación se acercó a ella, sacó un pequeño frasco de su pantalón y vertió la mitad del contenido en su mano izquierda acercándose aún más a la pelirroja sin embargo alguien le toco el hombro provocando que se detuviera. Dio la media vuelta y observo a una chica de la misma altura que él, usaba un vestido morado con pequeños detalles en negros y zapatos bajos negros.

—Disculpa pero creo que la agujeta de tu zapato está desatada. —Por un segundo se quedó hipnotizado por la chica pues, a su parecer, ella era la viva representación de la palabra bonita. —Deberías tener cuidado o te terminarás cayendo. —Su sonrisa hizo que dejara de mirarla como un tonto.

—S-si, muchas gracias. —Lanzó una risita nerviosa para después hincarse a atarse el cordón del zapato pero no se había percatado de que su mano aún seguía manchada del líquido que le serviría para enamorar a Jessica. —Ah…

—Oh, vaya —Al parecer aquella joven noto el líquido en su mano. —Toma mi servilleta.

Morty simplemente obedecía, debía ser cuidadoso pues si ella o cualquier otra persona notaban su plan lo detendrían de inmediato pensando que quería drogar a Jessica o algo por el estilo…. Que de hecho, no está muy lejos de la realidad.

— ¿Oye tu no vas en el mismo salón que Verónica?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. –Morty dio un vistazo a la pelirroja, seguía con sus amigas pero si no se apuraba pronto el idiota de su novio vendría dejándolo sin posibilidades para acercarse a ella. –Disculpa pero debo irme. –Ni siquiera la volteo a ver ultima vez, sólo siguió caminando mientras ponía una vez lo último del líquido.

Creyó escuchar un adiós pero muy lejano, no le importo. Él quería estar con Jessica, sólo quería una cita pero al parecer eso era demasiado pedir para la chica popular. Con aún más determinación en su cuerpo llevó la mano al hombro de ella. Más esta nunca la alcanzo, ni siquiera pudo decirle una palabra cuando se sintió arrastrado afuera del gimnasio.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, eh? ¿La pensabas drogar o qué? –Y otra vez se hallaba con ella, la chica bonita de vestido morado.

—Eh… ¡E-eso n-no es de tu incumbencia! ¡A-además… Y-yo no le i-iba a hacer n-nada!

—Si claro. Vi como ponías esa cosa en tu mano y ponías una cara seria. No me fío de ti. –La mirada que le daba era seria y acusadora. –Llamaré a la policía… -Ahí fue cuando Morty se pudo nervioso. —¿Y esa cara? –Su sonrisa era burlona. –Si no es nada malo lo que tienes en la mano y no le ibas a provocar ningún daño a ella no debes porque temer. -¿Quién rayos es esta chica?

—P-por supuesto que no es nada sólo… sólo no quiero hablar con la policía.

—No me importa. Ahora, dime que es o-

—¡Morty!¡Carajo, hasta que te encuentro! Imbécil, dime que no le has dado a Jessica la fórmula que te di.

—¿No que no era nada? –No se hizo esperar el enojo de ella acompañado de un cruzamiento de brazos.

—¿Quién *burp* es esta idiota?

—¡Rick, no seas grosero!

—Estoy harta de esto. Llamaré a la policía. –Morty jamás había escuchado a una persona hablar tan segura y fría.

—No, espera-

—Oye, mocosa. ¿Por qué vas a llamar a la policía? ¿Acaso estamos infringiendo alguna ley? –Rick podía llegar a ser intimidante cuando quiere pero no parecía tener demasiada efectividad en la chica.

—Rick, por favor, yo puedo arreglar esto. Todo esto es una simple equivocación. –Aquella última frase se la dijo a la única mujer de ahí.

—Sa-sabes, Morty, *burp* iba, iba a montar todo un show y decir todo una absurda mentira para que esta puta nos deje en paz pero no estoy de humor. –Al terminar de decir esto Rick dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de la joven, la cual quedo noqueada cayendo al suelo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Rick, ¿pero qué te pasa?!

—*Burp* Te lo di-dije, Morty. No estoy de humor. Más bien por qué no me dices por qué motivo olvidaste decirme que era ¡una maldita fiesta de gripe!

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Esto –Tomó la mano de su nieto donde tenía el líquido pero con cuidado de no tocarlo. –podría contagiar a los demás como un virus provocando efectos secundarios en las personas como sería desarrollar sentimientos obsesivos por la víctima, -El viejo agarro fuertemente a su nieto por los hombros. -haciendo que todos estén locos por ti y quieran violarte. –El anciano para cuando acabó su explicación se dio cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz.

-P-pero entonces… ¿cómo te enteraste que era una fiesta sobre la gripe?...

-…tuve un presentimiento… -Los segundos pasaron hasta que Rick decidió soltar a su nieto. –L-lo siento Morty… pero si Jessica tiene gripe o de alguna manera contagia su ADN con otra persona que la tenga podría crear un caos en toda la ciudad, e incluso el mundo entero puede estar en peligro si tú le das esa cosa a ella… Y absolutamente no quiero tener que soportar tus lloriqueos y tus quejas de porque hice que todo el mundo quiera tu culo.

Morty no sabía qué hacer, que pensar. Era la primera vez que su abuelo le habla de esa manera, era tan serio con sus palabras, hasta parecía que de verdad le importaba pero conocía a Rick. Él ya lo dijo, no quería reclamos después así que Morty hizo lo que un hombre debía hacer; sacrificar a una mujer por un bien mayor.

-De acuerdo…

-Límpiate…

Él obedeció, no quería decir nada más pero se dio cuenta de que la muchacha seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-R-rick, de-debemos llevarla a casa.

-Oh, *burp* estará bien, deja la ahí. No la golpee tan fuerte. –Y ahí estaba su abuelo de siempre. Marchándose sin preocuparle nadie más que él mismo.

-¡No podemos dejar la aquí!

-Eh… si, si podemos. –Sacó de su bata una cantinflora la cual contenía algún otro líquido extraño que ingirió.

-¡Rick! –Lo reprendió.

-Ok, ok. Mira –Volvió a guardar su cantinflora. – si la dejamos aquí alguien más se dará cuenta y la ayudará y nosotros estaremos en la casa viendo los Acaricia Pelotas.

—Sabes que, olvídalo. Yo misma la subiré al auto.

Y lo que dijo lo cumplió. En ningún momento el anciano ayudo, sólo se dedicó a observar a su mocoso levantar a la chica esa y a conducir cuando Morty por fin logró, después de varios intentos, meterla a la nave. En la casa sólo estaba Summer pero esta, tan concentrada en su teléfono, no notó que su hermano y abuelo ya habían llegado a la casa. El menor bajo de la nave con mujer en brazos hasta subirla en las escaleras y dejarla en su cama.

– ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? Es decir, podíamos haberla dejado y nos hubiéramos quitado de cosas. –Entró al cuarto después de estar recargado en el marco de la puerta y ver como su nieto ponía a la joven en la cama. Debió golpearla con demasiada fuerza para que no haya despertado aún.

—Hay cosas que no puedes comprender como la humanidad, los valores y el sentido común.

—Hump.

— Además, —Ahí fue cuando el mayor puso completa atención. —si no hubiera sido por ella tal vez todo el mundo estaría buscándome para matarme o violarme, no lo sé. —Sonrío un poco. Al escuchar solamente un eructo como respuesta decidió explicarse mejor. —Estaba a punto de hablar con Jessica y darle esa cosa pero ella me detuvo, me dijo que tenía el cordón desatado y cuando iba a intentarlo otra vez ella me sacó imaginando que tenía droga en la mano y que iba a drogar a Jessica.

Rick rodó los ojos ante esto último ya que pensó que la chica había exagerado un poco. Entonces la analizó de pies a cabeza. Suponía que no estaba en la clase de Morty pues que él recuerde nunca la había visto cuando sacaba al menor de su salón, no la recordaba de las amigas de Summer pero lo más probable es que vaya en el mismo grado que Morty.

Esa chica…debía saber quién era…o se terminaría volviendo un _estorbo_ como lo era Jessica.

De pronto, la muchacha se empezó a mover un poco y se quejaba. Ella estaba despertando.

—¿Dónde… estoy?


	3. Antes que todo

Capítulo 2.- Antes que todo.

Compras. Es en lo único que pensaba tú madre y definitivamente era la palabra que menos quería escuchar tú padre y su cartera.

–Mami, ya vámonos. –Tus pies te mataban, tres horas y media en el centro comercial caminando de tienda en tienda te tenían a punto de desmayarte.

–Pero si aún no encontramos tu vestido para el baile. –Tu madre sonaba tan dulce y aniñada pero no podías volver a caer en su trampa.

–¡Mamá ya llevamos demasiadas cosas y a mi papá le dará un infarto cuando vea los estados de cuenta!

–De tú padre no te preocupes que yo ya me compré una ropita para que la estrenemos en la noche. –Te guiñó el ojo y entendiste a lo que se refería provocándote asco de sólo pensar en tus padres practicando el coito. –Anda, quita tú cara de asco que apuesto que dentro de poco te divertirás mucho con tú novio. –Sinceramente a veces tu propia madre parecía más una adolescente calenturienta de 17 que una mujer de mediana edad.

–Ya te lo he dicho mamá no tengo novio… –Pero ella sólo te ignoraba.

Suspiraste. De pronto viste a alguien que te llamó la atención, un chico de vestimentas y pelo negro; era el bravucón de la escuela a la que ibas. Lo habías visto muchas veces molestar a varias personas y a su blanco favorito: _un chico que siempre viste una camisa amarilla y de cabello castaño_. Ese tipo era como tres o cuatro años mayor, era súper agresivo, muy fácil de enojar y bastante peligroso. Todo un psicópata en potencia.

–¿Qué miras? –Se acercó a ti tu progenitora buscando con la mirada lo que te había llamado la atención.

–Ese tipo…es un idiota. –El imbécil chocó ligeramente el hombro con otra persona, empezó a hacer un alboroto, gritaba e intimidaba al pobre tipo que tuvo la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino. En un momento a otro había sacado una navaja y se la acercó a su cuello, tu madre te empezaba a abrazar por los hombros mientras que te hacía que te alejaras de esa escena lo más que pudiera. Sentías como temblaba, ella tenía miedo y tu en cambio empezabas a sentir un inmenso enojo que aumentaba a cada paso que retrocedían. Tú madre agradeció que los guardias de seguridad aparecieran para detener al psicópata pero se quejó cuando este, al notar a los hombres acercarse, huyó. –Sabes… Tipos como él, deberían _morir_.

–¿Dijiste algo?

–Que ya me quiero ir. Estoy agotada. –Hiciste un puchero al mismo tiempo que agradeciste internamente que tú madre no te haya escuchado.

–De acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo encontramos tu vestido. –Sonrío complacida y te mostró con la mirada un vestido morado con pequeños detalles en negro.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Papá aún no llegaba pero sinceramente ahorita no estabas para preocuparte por eso. Te despediste de tu madre y te dirigiste directamente a tú cuarto, encendiste tu laptop, te metiste a HandBook donde pasaste alrededor de treinta minutos y ahí fue cuando te diste cuenta de que te había llegado una nueva solicitud de amistad de un tal _**Morty Smith**_. Diste click en su perfil, van a la misma escuela y en el mismo grado, es de los tipos que agregan a su familia a las redes sociales así que quizás no sea un idiota presuntuoso además de que tiene pocos amigos agregados. Enviaste un mensaje de hola pero sin aceptar la solicitud. Nada. Ninguna respuesta. Era raro porque hace diez minutos recibiste la notificación, tal vez sólo se desconectó. Decidiste seguir stalkeando su perfil por un rato más pero no había mucha información pues la gran mayoría sólo se podían ver si eran amigos en HandBook, sin embargo si notaste algo…reconociste al tipo en seguida por su foto de perfil, ese tal _Morty_ tenía agregado como amigo al chico del centro comercial… Llegaste a la conclusión de que tal vez no era buena idea hablarle. El sueño te empezó a invadir así que apagaste el monitor y te fuiste a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

Caminabas para tu siguiente clase, todavía te faltaban tres horas para salir pero ya estabas aburrida. Pensabas en los deberes que tienes que hacer llegando a casa hasta que una escena te llamó la atención y no sabías cómo reaccionar ante lo que veías. Mucha gente estaba reunida en círculo, algunos hincados pero todo estaban aterrados y la mayoría lloraba. Un chico había muerto y su cuerpo estaba hecho cachos y regado, parecía como si lo hubieran congelado para luego haber caído rompiéndose en muchos pedazos. Una joven lloraba desconsoladamente, el director Vagina la sujetaba para que no se acercara a la escena pero ella sólo gritaba y pataleaba. Decidiste acercarte más y le preguntaste a un chico gordito que había ocurrido.

–No lo sé, de repente esa chica –Te señaló a la mujer a la que retenía el director. –estaba hablando con Frank y cuando le tocó el hombro él cayó y se hizo añicos. Es horrible, probablemente algún latino rencoroso le quiso hacer esto porque ¿quién más se atrevería a dañarlo si era tan querido?

¿Querido? Pero si era un loco ese tipo. Tu misma habías visto como golpeó a un chico hace tiempo, casi lo mataba y cuando le dijiste al director durante quince días estuviste aguantando el acoso y las humillaciones que te provocaba ese tipo y que casi te lleva a tomar la decisión de cambiar de escuela. Agradeciste al muchacho, después te dirigiste a tu salón. Necesitabas pensar. Ayer deseabas que ese tipo estuviera muerto y hoy, descubres fue asesinado, ¿qué le pasaba al mundo? Respiraste una, dos, tres veces, las necesarias para controlarte. El sonido del timbre te sacó de tus pensamientos y entraste a tú salón.


	4. Una intrusa ridícula

Capítulo 3.- Una intrusa ridícula

—E-estás en mi casa… —La sonrisa de Morty era nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —Lentamente la joven misteriosa trataba de sentarse en la cama, se quejaba suavemente mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, después al ojo izquierdo. —Me duele mi ojo…

Morty enojado mira a Rick mientras que este sólo dirige su vista a otro lado haciéndose el despistado y, como es clásico de él, importándole poco.

—S-si… lamento eso, m-mi abuelo no quiso lastimarte… —Ambos jóvenes oyeron como salía una pequeña queja por parte del anciano. —Deja me te traigo hielo pa-para desinflamar tú herida.

Con estas últimas palabras Morty abandonó la habitación para ir por el hielo dejando a la chica y su abuelo en un incómodo silencio. La señorita miro al anciano y este, al notar la mirada, la volteo a ver casi con ira, pero, sobre todo, con extrema curiosidad. Ella trago saliva sonoramente lo cual provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción en el adulto por causar tremendo miedo en la niña.

Afortunadamente para ella, Morty volvió rápido con un trapo morado lleno de cubos de hielo. Para ella no pasó desapercibido, de cierta forma, lo _lindo_ que se veía el chico. Con un traje de segunda marca pero que no se le miraba mal, con un gracioso cabello castaño ondulado casi al punto de llegar a ser rizado, de rostro no muy atractivo pero tampoco nada feo, parecía que traía los nervios a flor de piel y tenía un tenue olor a colonia demasiado _agradable_. Ese chico no estaba _nada mal_. Y, por supuesto, esa _mirada_ que le daba la chica tampoco pasó de inadvertida para Rick (que más que mirarlo se lo comía con la vista, de forma sutil, pero lo hacía). Rick maldijo en su mente y ella tomo el trapo con un leve " _gracias_ ".

—Creo que debería volver a casa… —Habló suavemente ella al par que ponía el hielo sobre su ojo morado.

—Oh geez, ¿e-estás segura? —Nadie notó la furia en los ojos del anciano cuando escucho la pregunta de su nieto. Bueno, tal vez solo un poco la desconocida. —De-deberías quedarte un po-poco más, no tiene mucho que acabas de despertar.

—No, muchas gracias. Mis padres podrían preocuparse.

—S-si deseas, llámalos y-y que te recojan aquí.

—¿No te importa? —Un sonrojo casi invisible apareció en las mejillas de la chica, jamás un chico se ha preocupado tanto por ella.

—N-no, para nada. —Le sonrió Morty.

Rick, asqueado por tanta cursilería estúpida, se marcho del cuarto. Morty vio como se marcho pero no lo quiso detener por ningún motivo pues seguía molesto con él.

—¿Qué es de ti? —Preguntó con cierto temor de meterse en lo que no debía porque con un ojo morado le bastaba y le servía para toda la noche y el resto de su vida.

—E-es mi-mi abuelo. —Le regaló una risa tímida.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—S-será mejor que te deje sola, a-así le marcas a tus padres. —A ella le sorprendió el hecho de que siempre que hablaba sonaba tímido, tartamudeando.

—Gracias. —Él le acerco su bolso y se marchó.

Mientras que la chica marcaba el castaño, bajó al garaje buscando a su abuelo. Debían hablar. Abrió la puerta para ver a su abuelo ocupado con algún nuevo proyecto de lo más raro pero de lo que estaba seguro es que sería el conejillo de indias porque su abuelo _no podía hacer nada sin él_ , debía ser _el primero_ en saber que es lo que hacia para ser el primero en probar en sus experimentos y estar seguros de que funcionaban.

—Sí vienes ha-hablar de la perra esa, no estoy de humor. *Burp*

La voz de Rick hizo que dejara de mirar su espalda donde se había perdido en sus recuerdos, porque últimamente, y como hoy, de pronto, su espalda parecía ser la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Deja de ser grosero y de-deja de llamarla así. —Le contestó, a pesar de su tartamudeo, con firmeza.

El anciano le dio una rápida mirada, luego volvió su vista a su proyecto.

—N-no entiendo por*burp*que la defiendes tanto, s-s-solo es una adolescente hormonal más. Si lo que quieres es c-coger con ella déjame de-decirte que hay mejores. —No volteó a ver a su nieto pero se imaginó la mirada casi de odio que le dirigió.

—La golpeaste y la dejaste inconsciente. ¡La ibas a dejar a su suerte! Perdóname si me preocupo por ti para evitarte una demanda. —Lo miró desafiante.

—N-no necesito que m-m-me cuides. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un *burp* Morty?

Evitó mirarlo con odio pero le era difícil que no se molestara con ese tipo de comentario.

—Eres mi abuelo. Y me preocupo por ti. —Desde el marco de la puerta no podía observar la reacción de Rick. —Y no, no quiero cogérmela como tu dices.

El sonido de tacones bajando las escaleras hizo que Morty volteara bruscamente para toparse con aquella chica al principio de las escaleras.

—Perdón, no quería interrumpirlos. —El adolescente notó lo incomoda que estaba. Quién sabe cuánto habrá escuchado, eso hizo sonrojar a Morty.

—No. No te preocupes. —Sonrío apenado. Aquella sonrisa relajó a la chica.

—Mi padre no tarda en venir.

—De acuerdo. Si quieres puedes esperar en mi habitación…

—¿Cómo? —El chico se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba aquella frase si se pensaba de _esa manera_.

—¡O en la sala! —Trato de corregirse lo más rápido que pudo lleno de un enorme bochorno.

La joven se relajó de un, _exagerado_ , pequeño infarto pues ella se miraba como un gato cuando se erizaba. Rick dirigió su total atención al par que estaba frente a él, cruzo sus brazos y le _regalo_ una mirada llena de veneno.

—S-si, gracias…

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a la susodicha habitación dirigidos por Morty con unos sonrojos notables.

—Tsk…

Nadie escucho el quejido que soltó Rick y una vez más volvió a su experimento, no sin antes tomar un gran trago a su cantinflora.

—Se mira ridícula con esa cosa en el ojo. *Burp*

Declaro al aire por el hielo que la _intrusa_ sostenía sobre su ojo.

* * *

Lamento la ENORME tardanza que ha llevado el proceso y publicación de este capítulo. Trataré de apurarme, ya llevo unas pequeñas partes avanzadas para las siguientes dos capítulos. Quise desde hace mucho actualizar pero por más que trate y trate no hallé la inspiración hasta hoy en la madrugada.

Notarán que aquí Rick es más celosillo r7u7r pero peresen tantito que subiré un cap donde Rick se da cuenta de sus sentimientos o por lo menos cómo empieza tenerlos hacia Morty, _su_ mocoso nwn

Muchas gracias por el apoyo en la historia y espero que sea de su agrado.

Con todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo dedico este capítulo a maestro jedi, soymisato y lightblue.

PD: si alguien lo desea, puede leer la historia también en wattpad pero es más probable que actualice aquí.


	5. Nerviosa,feliz,definitivamente aterrada

Capítulo 4.- Nerviosa, feliz y definitivamente aterrada.

Lo primero que hiciste al entrar a tu cuarto fue aventarte de espaldas a tu cama y suspirar… ¿nerviosa? ¿feliz? No sabías cómo describir lo que sentías. Conociste a ese chico de Handbook y no era para nada como lo habías imaginado, aunque claro, no es como si hubieras pensado mucho en él, después de todo apenas si habían tenido dos o tres conversaciones de lo más cortas y amenas por chat.

Trataste de recordar todo lo que había pasado, cada detalle. ¿En qué te habías metido? Es decir, un anciano te había golpeado tan fuerte que tu ojo quedo moracho e hinchado, además de que despertaste en una casa que era totalmente desconocida para ti. Por amor de Dios ¡Le mentiste a tus padres! No es como si nunca lo hubieras hecho, pero en realidad nunca tenías la necesidad.

Menuda mentira le fuiste a contar a tus padres sobre el _accidente_ que te ocurrió en la fiesta para evitar peleas innecesarias con la familia de Morty. Al parecer aquel niño no te reconoció por lo cual creo una pequeña carcajada que salió de tus labios.

Entonces a recapacitar, ¿qué pasó después?

.

 _Tú padre llegó por fin por ti. Se estacionó afuera de la casa de aquel chico, el cual tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarte hasta la entrada con aquel nerviosismo que, al parecer, era una característica de él._

 _-Gracias… -Le dijiste con voz suave._

 _-Si, de nada. Y nue-nuevamente perdón… -Agacho su mirada apenado y pudiste divisar a su abuelo bebiendo de una petaca con su mirada molesta fija en ti._

 _-S-si, no hay problema… -Tu padre hizo sonar el claxon del auto haciendo que olvidaras el repentino escalofrió que te provoco aquel anciano. Rodaste los ojos cuando tu progenitor te hizo una seña para que te apuraras así que decidiste cortar ahí la conversación. –Adiós Morty._

 _Él te miró extrañado._

 _-¿C-cómo sabes m-mi nombre? –Quedaste sorprendida por un instante porque ¿cómo no te reconocía?_

 _-Eh, pero si somos amigos… o bueno amigos en- .._

 _-¡Eh! ¡¿So-somos amigos?! Oh geez… -Paso una mano por cabello mientras que pequeñas gotas de sudor inundaban su frente. –Perdona me por olvidarte. P-pero dime tu nombre y te prometo que no lo volveré a olvidar._

 _-Ah… -_ "Es…tierno", _pensaste. Entonces se te ocurrió la pequeña idea de torturarlo un poco. –No. –Él quedó impactado. –Como disculpa tienes que averiguarlo tú. –Sonreíste por tu pequeña travesura._

 _Un pitido más proveniente del auto te motivo a darte la vuelta sin mirar atrás. Una vez adentró tu padre arrancó a la par que te despedías con la mano. Sabías que aquel inocente juego había funcionado cuando Morty se quedo estático en la puerta._

 _._

-¿Cariño? –Te sentaste correctamente al escuchar a tu madre tocar la puerta.

-Pasa.

Ella entró delicadamente, con cautela. Sabías que algo tramaba cuando caminaba de esa manera.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Entraste directo al grano, después de todo fue una noche larga.

-Yo nada. –Se indignó. –Pero tu…

-Si es por el ojo, ya te dije que fue un accidente; y si es por el baile, me la pase relativamente bien. –Sentías la necesidad de terminar esa conversación lo más pronto que fuera posible más sin embargo no querías ser grosera. O no _tan_ grosera.

-Algo pasó, lo sé. Soy tu madre. –Trataste de verte lo más neutral posible. –Acaso… ¿Conociste a alguien?

-No.

-¿Segura? –Su tono de esperanza y picardía no desaparecía de su voz. Había que detenerla antes de que hiciera un escando como en el cumpleaños numero 5 del niño que te gustaba en kínder.

-Muy segura.

Con decepción agacho su cabeza para luego salir de tu cuarto con exagerada tristeza. Te sentías un poco mal más te recordaste a ti misma que era por el bien de todos, no querías provocar una fobia a otra persona o recibir otra orden de restricción. Era lo mejor, sentenciaste.

Tu cuerpo extendido por toda la cama, acostada boca arriba, el dolor sobre tu ojo lleno de pomada para descincharlo, el sonido del reloj haciendo tic tac. Demasiada paz a tu al rededor, pero tu mente no se sentía completamente de esa manera, de igual forma era hora de que te quitaras aquel vestido que empezaba a ser incomodo de usar.

Aterrada es una buena palabra para describir lo que te provoco aquella vieja mirada. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Morty al hombre? ¿Rick?... Que extraño. Todo fue muy extraño… Tal vez deberías pedir una disculpa, quizás y hasta te hagas amiga de Morty. ¿Amigos? ¿Tan bien te cayó el chico? Estabas pensando demasiado, lo mejor era dormir.

Una vez arreglada para acostarte, te metiste a la cama con la imagen de un Morty nervioso y tartamudeando, lo que causo en ti una pequeña sonrisita momentos antes de quedarte dormida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _ **Demasiado tiempo para un capítulo. De igual forma gracias a las personas que han esperado. Y lo sé, soy la mejor para crear títulos.**_


End file.
